They Have Searched an Age for a Dark Champion...
Steps # Bottom of mages tower in North Freeport must kill 2 mobs, Nik U'ronu and Talon P'Radim (22, -37, -124) to get a chest drop containing hiring contract. 81^ heroic, roughly a 5 minute respawn. # Next go to the Darklight Woods (-410, -62, 208) and speak to Marla K'Stane. After a quick conversation kill and get update and the Mage's Divining Scroll # Head over to West Freeport to the military fort. The misplaced file is next to Viscount Gelvonius on the top level.( respawn 5 minutes ) # Speak to Sir Sayex Nevagon behind the inn also in West Freeport and receive the Bone Shield of Laathik K'Shin # Read the Mage's Divining Scroll in your inventory #*I must gather the unmarred bones from powerful sentient beings! TIP: Kill the 10 Teir'Dal Warriors & 10 Feir'Dal warriors first because they can update this part. #** The Droags in Jarsath Waste work well #** The Yhe'lei in Chelsith work well #** The Elder Jungle Quatchas in Kunzar Jungle work well. #** Mobs in Sebilis DO NOT work. #*I need the skull of a Teir'Dal Champion (-714, 29, -71). Next to 3 Neriak Walk the Dead in Neriak In corner have to be right ontop of the skull to see it. On the shelf on the left-hand side of the building, back corner. #*Kill 10 Teir'Dal Warriors in Neriak. 83^ relic protectors. Automatically attack you as you walk around the city. Hard mob, but soloable, you may need friends. Note that you can't bring good friends to assist you, as the guards will attack them. On the other hand, the guards will assist you in killing the mobs, and you still get credit. #*I need the skull of a Feir'Dal Champion! Grave yard in New Tunaria. Last tombstone on the right (-474,68,-140). #*Kill 10 Feir'Dal warriors in New Tunaria. 83^ relic gaurdian. Automatically attack you as you walk around the zone. Hard mob, but soloable, you may need friends. Seem most common in the first large flat plaza area after the bridge, and the graveyard. #** Known spawn points #*** 66, 96, -1000 #*** -206, 52, -867 #*** -337, 53, -855 #*** -413, 108, -528 #Neriak, go to a tomb in the water next to the first bridge (-154, -5, 129) #* Harvest a Pile of bones #* Touch the altar, then hail spirit. #Travel to City of Mist in Kunzar Jungle, hail Lharnc the Confined who is trapped inside with the Black Reaver at (-323, 150, -1017). He sends you to kill his brother, Glohner in Edgewater Drains. Bring friends, 85^^^ mob, 500k hp. #You can find Glohner roaming the halls and ramp between EWD1 and EWD2. Northern part or your ingame map. #After killing Glohner you will asked to take the sword back to Lharnc in City of Mist. After hailing him, and a short conversation you get to kill him as well. Also an 85^^^. Lharnc will drop a single wooden chest, inside is a locket, only 1 shadowknight can get this no-drop item at a time. Must be pulled out of the hut, or the box will drop into the floor. # Go to Teren's Grasp, and speak with Yeal Jouse (in building in NE corner of TG, MUST have 50k (max) Teren's Grasp faction to be able to advance this step). Use necklace you got off of Lharnc on Yeal Jouse. # Go to Jinisk in Kunzar Jungle. Hail Sszot Skiks( needs Sathirian Language ) (just outside of city on west side, just left of the ramp going out towards Fens, must have ally (+40k) Jinisk faction to hail). #* Speak with Atria X'aphon inside Jinisk. # You now must kill 4 Crimson Teir mobs. #* Torin D'Rin is in KC Library. #** 85^^^ with 3 pets, 2 85^^ and one 85. #* The twins Talik K'syk and Mydraa K'syk(paired 85^^^) are in Chelsith, at the platform where the last named was. (-419, 30, -33) #* Jerak T'Shir is at Teren's Grasp. He can be found inbetween two pyramids (1831, 480, 1006). He is a 85^^^ proximity spawn, be prepared. #* After they are dead, you need to return to Atria X'aphon. She will then offer you the next quest, The King's Emblem # The King's Emblem will subquest and require you to collect a couple of emblems. PLEASE NOTE: Shiny Brass Halberd HQ will be needed to obtain King's Emblem. If you don't have your SBH do that now to progress on. #* Once you have your SBH, go to Nek Forest and speak to Dragoon K'naae (near DLW zone line) and trade your SBH for the The King's Emblem. #* Next, locate The Archpriest's Emblem which can be found in Neriak - Spires of Innorruk (inside main building) and next to the Seraph, you'll see a skull with a dagger in it that you can click. #** Upon porting up be prepared, The Archpriest will turn into a 85^^^ with 2 85 pets. (Hint: port up first and FD which will despawn the pets). SK EPIC Preparations for those SKs 79 and below: # Shiney Brass Halberd Heritage Quest # A Mysterious Black Tome - to learn Sathirian Language # 50,000 max allied faction with Teren's Grasp # 40,000 faction with Jinisk Rewards *